theskyarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sky Army Wiki: Rules and Guidelines
Before you enjoy this buttery site, I, Thomas D. Coyote, founder and leader of this Wiki, ask that you follow a couple of rules. When adding pages Currently, there are to be three different pages on the Wiki: People, Famous Icons, and Videos. Before you add any pages, search the subject up first, and see if it is already a page. If not, that could lead to duplication. People When I say people, I mean members of the Sky Army, and any kind of ally to any of the members. Don't post a page about your player, unless you've met and played with any of the Sky Army members before. If you saw them play a PvP game with you, but you didn't star in the video with them, that doesn't count. We mean the people like Bashur, CaptainSparklez, and Bodil40, people who have interacted with them, and are also popular in Minecraft videos as well. Famous Icons Any icon that is famous in Sky Army culture. All I can think of is really Butter and Squids, but if you can think of anything else, that would be swell! Videos So far, this Wiki lacks video pages, as there is only one here. We ask that you make pages about all of the videos, that Sky Army has posted. Make sure it is similar to this example. You call it whatever the title of the video is. If the different people posting the video each had a different title, then name the page by whatever the title of the game/thing the people in the video are doing, and then add a w/, followed with the names of the people that were in the video. If the game is part of a series of the Sky Army and friends playing the same game, but in different rounds, make the page about the entire series. Then, include at least one video from each round, (recomended that you do it through Skydoesminecraft's point of view). Here is an example of one of those. When editing pages Information Being a growing Wiki, we need lots of information from every fan of the Sky Army, that we can find. However, before you help this Wiki, I ask that you first make sure that the information you give is correct, or I will change it, and give you a brief remminder. I definetly won't punish you ever for doing it, for it's just a brief mistake. No spammers and vandals allowed I don't even think it needs to be said, that this Wiki wants absoulutely no spam and vandallism here. If anybody gets sneaky, the edit you made will be reverted to it's original form, and you will be blocked forever. It may seem harsh, but usually, vandals and spammers go right back to doing their dirty deeds, as soon as they are allowed back. When commenting Please note that actual Sky Army members, aren't on this Wiki. I've noticed that everybody is posting comments on people articles, that look like they are trying to communicate to them. If anybody does it now, your comment will be deleted. Also, your comments must relate to the arcticle. You can't just talk about bacon on a page about Butter. Being an editor here Age Since the Sky Army videos and popularity may sometimes include some mature content, I ask that you are the age of 13 and up, when being on this Wiki. If I find out that you are younger, I will kindly ask for you to leave, until you're old enough, or, if you have an excuse, please tell me that your parent or guardian is okay with you watching Sky Army videos, so therefore, it would be okay for you to edit here. Creating an Account I have noticed that everybody on this Wiki, so far, is an ananymous contributor. While I'm not forcing you to, I humbly ask that you create a Wiki account, so you can enjoy this place to it's fullest. If you get an account, you can have your own profile on your page, you can earn awesome and creative badges for completing certain achievements, and I am planning on a couple of contests in the future. Also, if you, as a logged in user, become a big help to this Wiki, I can promote you. Category:Browse Category:Rules and Guidelines Category:Protected Pages